


Redemption

by Errbin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Protagonist, I know little of what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errbin/pseuds/Errbin
Summary: Everyone deserves second chances even fools. Not strong enough Ren had failed on his first attempt at freedom but that changed when he was transported all the way back from the beginning but with memories of what happened in the last universe. Can he fix his mistake or be doomed to repeat?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. New beginning

With his vision blurred, gasping for air, and struggling just to stay standing there he stood against the being that created all of this mess. Ren looked around just to see the friends he had made over the months all lying motionless in their own puddles of blood. Ren then hung his head low and put his closed fist over his heart, "The bonds.... they're broken..." tears trickled down his face.

His arm then slumped down as if he couldn't even feel it anymore. The being floating across from him then spoke " **It seems as though I have won this game "Wildcard","** it then began charging up its last attack. Ren tried to do something but couldn't and it was already too late " **Goodbye boy...Rays of control!** " The blast was tremendous but the next thing Ren knew he slipped off the edge of the building.

" _T-That bastard held back on purpose just so I can fall to my death!"_ Now here he was falling as his memories from the start of April to now flashed before his eyes. All that went through his head was " _What did I do wrong?_ " The ground was coming in fast, he didn't want it to end though, he was screwed from the start but damnit he was so close to winning.

Just then a familiar blue butterfly came within his field of vision and heard the familiar voice of Lavenza "Trickster, you have struggled so much only to once more be tasked to overcome another impossible obstacle, so I'm going to use that last of my powers to give you a rightful second chance...a chance at redemption." The butterfly then seemed to dissipate into little lights and then entered Ren like he was absorbing them.

He then looked down to see the road close to his face about to hit it. Suddenly opening his eyes he screamed out lurching forward gasping for air. Ren then looked up and looked around to see that he was on a train and others staring at him. He then swallowed hard and breathing hard, he then leaned back in his and stared at the ceiling " _What the hell is going on?"_

"Shibuya this is Shibuya"

" _Well might as well..."_ he then got up and went off the train and stood at the foot of the stair looking up. He then took a deep breath and began up the stairs and made it outside. Just like last time, he looked at his phone and no surprise the mysterious app showed up and so he pressed it. The people around him slowed down and completely stopped and ahead of him was the same blue flames but this time the figure seemed different, instead of his short shaggy hair what was staring back at him was a longer-haired version of himself. 

Before he got a better look the figure disappeared and the people around him began to move again. He decided to forget about it and began walking to the place he called home in Shibuya, LeBlanc.

The familiar ring of the bell put Ren at ease for some reason. There were only three people in the cafe at the time, two of them were an old couple that he had served to for a while and the other person was his guardian for the time being. The news was blaring on the tv, Ren decided to ignore it since he knew it was the transit bus going on the wrong side of the road.

" _Everything...seems like it was replayed,"_ his thought process was then interrupted as Sojiro stood up while setting his paper down "They did say that was today." The old couple then got up as well thanking him for the coffee and leaving soon after. With just the both of them now inside the small building, Sojiro then began "So, you're Kurusu Akira?"

This confused Ren but it's not like he can just say no so he had to lie "Please take care of me," Ren's eyes widened a bit as his voice was...softer and more feminine in a way. " _What th-"_ but he was cut off by Sojiro "Uh-huh".

He then introduced himself and said things Ren already knew so he really didn't have to pay that much attention. They then went upstairs as he was introduced to his room and it was the same as the first time he came here. Sojiro then proceeded to give the same lecture as last time but as he went back downstairs he said something of interest "To think I would be housing a female delinquent."

Ren then eyed the stairs that Sojiro went down " _Female delinquent?"_ he then looked down at his chest and saw that his chest was bigger than he remembered and broke out in a cold sweat, opening his " _Her?_ " mouth but nothing came nothing. Ren then pulled out her " _His?"_ phone and went to the camera and saw a woman with what looked like his old hair cut but stretched to his " _Her? Damnit this is confusing!_ _"_ shoulders.

After a few minutes of trying to calm down, Akiren just laid down with his/her arm covering her eyes and just groaned. " _Ok so let me see here, right now I'm in a girl's body but with the memories of my over universal self? GAH this is so confusing!_

Ren then sat up and huffed as he began cleaning the room, after cleaning he once again flopped down on the bed and stared at the reflection that the phone gave, looking at himself as a woman.

" _This shouldn't be a big deal, plus I have bigger problems heading my way,"_ he closed his eyes and saw the being from memory, he then got flashbacks of his friends going down one by one and eventually a flashback of him falling off the roof.

" _I guess I have to accept this new body while utilizing my past memories, yea...gone is Ren Amamiya now here is Akira Kurusu."_

With that, the newly made Akira went to sleep. That sleep wouldn't last though as the familiar sound of chains dangling combined with echoes of water dripping woke her up, Akira then slowly opened her eyes and calmly sat up to look around. " _Yep, definitely the velvet room."_

She then heard heels clicking on the ground and looked to her right to see two small figures " _Caroline...Justine...Lavenza"_ Akria then walked over to the bars and in doing so Caroline and Justine moved out of the way to view the being behind all of this. She gripped the bars as hard as she could and gritted her teeth just as hard when seeing this "God".

" **Trickster welcome to my velvet room.** " This wasn't going to be like last time " _I will win this game and take my freedom back!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is really short, sorry. Please comment on your thoughts and feedback if you want. My upload schedule may be wonky but I will be updating as soon as possible.


	2. New chances equal new paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for reading chapter one and two, I didn't expect to get almost 140 views on my first chapter so thank you again.

Just like before the twins talked explaining how she was here then "Igor" began to speak " **My name is Igor and on your right is Caroline, to your left is Justine.** **This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter.** "

He then must have noticed her gaze cause the next thing he said surprised her "What is the matter trickster? You seem like you have something to say." She had to think for a second and finally found an answer "It was just, why am I the one that has gotten the contract?"

"Igor" merely chuckled " **Fate works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?** " That one line made Akira's blood run cold and tighten her grip on the bars, " **But I do know one thing, ruin awaits you trickster, in the near future.** " Just before Akira can ask one more question the sound of a bell then rang startling the woman " _Shit!_ " 

" **It seems our time is up, till we meet again.** " Akira's eyes then open and looked to her left as she saw the sun wasn't even out yet. She then groaned as she began sitting up to look at her phone. " _4 am huh? Might as well make some coffee._ " She then proceeded downstairs into the cafe and made herself some coffee using the Hawaiian Kona, of course knowing how expensive the beans were she then proceeded to put 1000 yen on the counter " _I'm sure he'll appreciate that._ "

After making the coffee she turned one the tv and put on Good Morning Japan drinking as she was watching. Time seemed to fly by as the next thing she knew Sojiro came unlocking the door and noticing her at the counter with the lingering smell of coffee in the air.

"Mm, you make coffee kid?" Akira turned with the coffee mug in her hand and smiled smugly "I am a woman of many talents." Sojiro actually smiled as he scoffed at her "Didn't think you'd know how to brew with the dang thing," he then checked his watch and looked up again "Now hurry up and get ready, we're going to Shujin remember?"

Akira then nodded, set the mug down, got up, and went upstairs. Sojiro got the mug and rinsed it out, then checked the blender and found no damage or any mess. "Well, either she is a prodigy or just got lucky it's still impressive."

Akira then came downstairs and stretched her arms out wide "Mmmm let's get this over with boss," Sojiro then raised an eyebrow at her "Who told you to call me boss?" This made Akira freeze to think but Sojiro chuckled "I'm messing with you kid I don't care either way now come on you're wasting time."

_Shujin Acadamy_

Once more nothing had changed dramatically principle Kobayakawa still looked like his head was melting into his suit and Mrs.Kawakami still looked depressed as ever " _I should probably help her with the money situation as fast as I can too.."_ her thoughts were then broken as Mrs.Kawakami handed Akria the student handbook. She then accepted the handbook and said thanks.

"Keep an eye on her Sakura-san, if she slips up once then she is out of here!" Sojiro then nodded and waved off Kobayakawa and so both left the office to the front doors. As they were in the halls Sojiro wanted to break the silence "Guess this what happens when you get a record huh? Treated like a damn nuisance," Akira then saw Sojiro eye her "Don't mess up kid..this is your last shot at redemption."

Sojiro sighed and rubbed his neck "Geez we left in such a hurry I didn't have time to use the bathroom, I'll be back." Akira nodded and added, "I'll be here waiting." As Sojiro was walking away he said over his shoulder "Don't touch anything kid."

After Sojiro went around the corner to the bathroom, a voice that haunts Akira from her past life filled the halls "Well you must be the new transfer huh?" Akira's eyes were visibly shaking. She slowly turned to be face to face with the volleyball head coach and rapist Kamoshida, she couldn't speak and she was shaking a bit _"W-what the hell? Why am I shaking like this?! This never happened in my past_!" Then it hit her like a pile of bricks, she was scared of what Kamoshida will do to her since now she is a woman...as a man Akira wasn't afraid since he knew Kamoshida wouldn't touch him but now... it's way different.

He then moved closer to Akira and she couldn't move, his eyes were so damn creepy that it made her into stone. "Why don't we go and chat or I can show you around the school." he then put a hand on her shoulder "I-Im fine sir b-but thanks." She felt his hand on her shoulder grip her harder "No I in-" With the luck of the draw Sojiro came back from around the corner "Sorry bout the wait.." he then saw the scene and Kamoshida released his hand off of Akira's shoulder.

"Ah you must be Sakura-san," Kamoshida then put his hand out asking for a handshake, and Sojiro reluctantly connected with his hand "And you must be the famous Kamoshida-san medalist if I am remembering correctly?" Kamoshida chuckled "I don't really like to brag about it a lot but yes, anyways I was just talking to Akira over there and was seeing if she was willing to join the girl's volleyball team, it'll show her discipline, the values of teamwork, and I can also have a close eye on her so you won't have to try as hard."

Sojiro then peaked a bit at Akira and saw how terrified she looked Sojiro then looked back at Kamoshida eyeing him "I apologize but I would like for Akira to come back home as soon as possible and her having after school activities will only hinder that." Kamoshida then dropped his smile for a second but recovered it "Ok but if you change your mind the offer is still open." Kamoshida then went past Akira and left. "C'mon kid let's go." Akira never left the school premises so fast in her life.

The car ride was silent as the radio was off and they were stuck in traffic, Akira then spoke up "T-Thank you for helping me out back there." Sojiro sniffed "I only did it cause I didn't trust that guy's motive, after seeing your face I couldn't just leave you to the wolves. You reminded me of someone that I care deeply for so there you have it." 

" _Futaba... she's suffering right now as well...I gotta help her as fast as I can_." Sojiro then turned on the radio and the same broadcast of the train accident was on the radio as last time "Geez what the heck is going on to this world...first that sad accident then this." Akira perked up " _He never said that last time...wait..why do I care?_ "

"Wait there was another accident before this one?" Sojiro looked over at Akira "Yea a month before you came here a teenage girl saved her sister from a truck that had the driver already dead inside ...girl died in the hospital soon after leaving the sister in shock." " _Did Akechi cause this accident? What would Shido have gained though?_ "

Both finally made it home by evening "Couldn't open up the cafe today thanks to the shutdown," he then looked at his phone and shook his head "Eighty people were involved," he then sighed. "Ok so here is your notebook, you need to write in this every day thanks to your incident, and no sticking out past hours until I feel comfortable with you out on the streets at night got it?" Akira nodded "Good, also the coffee blender you are free to use...just make sure you clean up after yourself."

"Alright now go to bed, you got school in the morning and I don't want you late on your first day." Sojiro then left Akira in the shop to where she went upstairs, changed, and flopped on the bed thinking about what transpired today. She sighed " _Can't wait to beat Kamoshida and get him out of this school for good_." Akira then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Akira stretched as she yawned, she then went downstairs and ate the curry Sojiro made for her, and before she left she turned back "Oh boss?" Sojiro then looked at her "Hm" "Do you have an umbrella perhaps?" Sojiro then scratched what was left of his hair "Huh I guess it could rain soon..." he then crouched down behind the counter and took out an umbrella and tossed it to Akira who caught it and smiled "Thanks Sojiro!" 

After the train ride, she quickly got to the surface and swiftly got under some cover looking like she was looking for something in her bag. Right on queue, Ann came under the cover as well and Akira looked at Ann until Ann stared back and smiled a bit. Akira then used her acting skills (Which were a bit better than Ann's) "Oh hey uh since me and you are here I found my umbrella, do you want to walk to school together?" Akira then giggled a bit "I'm kinda new so I don't really know my way around." 

Ann then smiled "Sure! I Would love to show you around." Before Akira responded with a thank you a car then rolled up to both girls and the window then slid down revealing none other than Kamoshida "Hey girls, saw you two were in a pinch and was wondering if you needed a ride so you don't be late."

Ann had a downcasted look on her face but Akira then responded to the teacher's offer "Thanks a bunch Kamoshida-san," " _God I want to puke_ ," "but my friend here was gonna show me the way to school and we also have an umbrella to keep us dry but thanks for the offer!" 

Kamoshida was about to probably retort that claim but lucky for both girls a blonde-headed friend came to save them "Yo Kamosida take the hint," Ryuji Sakamoto was walking right next to Akira glaring at Kamoshida. "Sakamoto don't butt into this conversation." Ryuji then looked at both girls and smirked "Cmon you two I know a shortcut to school...way faster than this idiot." 

"Sorry, again Kamoshida-san!" she then tugged Ann by the wrist and Ann complied with the order. As they were leaving the scene Akira and assumingly Ann felt the hard glazes of Kamoshida on the back of their heads..." _This is only the beginning_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear any thoughts about this chapter and or feedback you have. Have a wonderful day!


	3. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small dabble in this chapter with regular life and metaverse

When they finally saw the car of the old pervert they all let out a sigh of relief. Ryuji looked at Ann “Jeez Ann can you tell your boyfriend to not invite other girls in his car?” Akira then saw a flash of a hand hit Ryuji’s arm “He’s not my boyfriend and you know that asshat!”

Akira could only smile a bit as she saw the two blondies bickering at each other...at least until a memory of seeing both Ann and Ryuji laying in their own pool of blood next to one another. “So who are you?” Akira then looked up and with a bit of a shocked look but answered quickly “Oh right! My name is Kurusu Akira.” 

Ryuji then looked closer and to tease him Akira hugged her chest and turned away “Pervert.” “Wha-! N-! I didn’t!” Akira couldn’t hold in the laughter and let out a giggle ”I'm only joking don’t worry.” 

“Coulda fooled me,” Ann then used her arm to lean on Ryuji’s shoulder “This guy is probably the second biggest pervert I know.” Ryuji then looked at Ann with his mouth agape “Don’t say that like i’m almost on Kamoshida level!”

Before they got into another bickering contest Akira spoke up “Uh I still don’t know your name stranger.” “Oh right, my name is Sakamato Ryuji but you can just call me Ryuji!” 

With a straight face Akira responded “Sakamoto got it.” Ryuji was about to retort but Ann interrupted him, looking at her phone and yelling “Hey we’re about to be late so let's go!” Ann then quickly grabbed Akira’s wrist and sprinted in the alleyway. “Wha-? Hey wait up jeez!” The three of them sprinted all the way to the front gates in no time. 

In the second year hallway they then stood at the foot of the stairs. “Anyways my class is over there so see you two later!” Ryuji said while running the best he could.

Ann then startled Akira “Oh! I almost forgot,” she stuck her hand out “The name is Takamaki Ann. Nice to meet you.” Akira then smiled and took the handshake “Nice to meet you too Tamamaki-san.”

Ann then seemed to pout a bit “You don’t have to be formal with me, just call me Ann I would prefer it that way at least.” Akira then nodded as the bell rang. “Ah! Gotta go!” Ann then jogged down the hall waving. 

Akira then walked to the teachers lounge as she forgot about meeting up with Kawakami. Just as she got to the room the door opened to reveal a tired looking Kawakami “Jeez you were almost late on your first day.” Akira then looked down and said, “Sorry I was kinda lost on my way here.” Kawakami raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any further questions.

They then finally went to the classroom door and entered a mumbling class. “Ok everyone settle down, settle down. To start class we have a new transfer here and she’s going to introduce herself, I expect respect from you all to shut it.”

Akira then saw Kawakami nod to her and she stepped up “Uh hi my name is Kurusu Akira, please take care of me.” She then bowed a bit. Kawakami then pointed to a seat behind Ann and Began walking towards there but of course not without hearing whispers “ _ Thats the delinquent?” “She does look scary in a way.” “I was kinda hoping for her to have a bigger chest.” “Shut up she might hear you idiot!”  _ She really wanted to say something but decided the best option was to let it go...for now.

Classes went on as usual but Mr.Ushimaru seemed to be constantly going after her in class, possibly trying to prove a point but every question he had Akira just answered right away. Then the bell rang for lunch “ _ Thank god it’s lunch. _ ” she was just about to get up to go by herself at least until Ann got her attention and asked if she wanted to eat lunch with her other friend. 

“A-are you sure your friend doesn’t mind a person like me?” Ann looked confused a bit at Akira “Why would she, Shiho isn’t the kind of girl to just assume all rumors are true, she meets the person and then determines.” 

They then got their lunch and went to the courtyard to sit and enjoy the fresh air. Ann then stood up waving “Heeeeey Shhiiihhhhooo” a flustered Shiho then came over to Ann “Ann stop!You’re embarrassing both of us.” Ann just giggled at Shiho’s remark and Shiho returned the laughter.

After they were done Shiho then noticed Akira “Hello, are you new? I’ve never seen you around?” Akira then smiled and put out her hand “My name is Kurusu Akira, I met Ann when coming to school and she was kind enough to show me around.”

Shiho then seemed to have a lightbulb go over her head “Oh you’re the transfer student everyone is talking about!” That made Akira flinch and was about to draw back her hand but then was stopped by Shiho grabbing Akira’s hand. Shiho then smiled “You don’t have to worry! Any friend of Ann’s is a friend of mine!” Both Ann and Akira then smiled and had a wonderful lunch together until the bell rang.

The end of the day finally came and when the final bell rang the students piled into the halls that were now filled with talking and laughter. Ann and Akira both went out of the double doors to the gate chatting about classes. “Oh would you possibly like to go to the local dinner in Shibuya to study?”

“Can’t sorry Ann gotta do something but definitely will do that by the end of the week.” Ann looked downed in a way but then smiled and pointed to Akira “Ok but this is a promise you got that.” Akira laughed “Ok, Ok it's a promise.”

After she saw Ann off, Akira went back to the gates and into the alleyway like old times.

Meanwhile Ryuji had just finished his run and was gassed out until he saw a familiar face. “Huh? Isn't that Akira?” he then began walking to Akira from the gate as he could hear her saying something to her phone. “Yo! Aki!”

Akira then turned to Ryuji with a shocked face as both crouched down in pain as they were now being transported.

Now in the Metaverse with Akira in her Joker outfit she looked towards Ryuji who was in shock but looking at the school. “Wh-What the hell!” He then turned to Akira who was walking towards Ryuji “Ryuji I know what you might be feeling but right now you need to calm down.” 

“C-Calm down! Do you see where we are! There is a freaking castle that is in place of the school! How am I supposed to b-!” Akira then slapped Ryuji.

“Listen, I will tell you everything I know after this but right now you need to leave.” Akira then walked past Ryuji as he stood there holding his cheek “W-Where are you going?”

  
  


“In the castle obviously...there is someone in there I need to get.” Ryji then stood there for a second and ran up to Akira catching up with her “Then i’m going too! Can’t let you do this by yourself.” 

“You don’t even know what is going on..” Ryuji just smiled a bit “YeaI know.. But it’s better than not helping out someone who may need it!”

Akira then looked at Ryuji “You might die you know…” Ryuji then smiled to hide his nervousness “You too, don’t worry everything's better with teamwork right?” 

“ _ Ryuji, you were someone with such a kind heart...you didn’t deserve what happened to you...i'm sorry that I couldn’t help you the way you did for me.” _

She then had a flashback of Ryuji smiling the same way and then the flash image of him dead. 

Akira then turned her back on him “Yea...you’re right I guess. Just don’t lag behind ok?” Ryuji nodded, after that they entered the castle through an air duct in the wall and went straight downstairs.

As they trekked through the castle Ryuji learned everything from Akira on the Metaverse and how things worked. He was still confused on some things but that was to be expected. 

They then finally got to the basement and Ryuji saw the horrors of this palace and how twisted it really was.

They then heard a voice coming from one of the cells, they then walked towards the voice and finally got to the cat himself…Morgana.

“Oh thank god there are some normal humans here!” exclaimed the cat like monster. “Please let me out and I can help you two leave!” Ryuji then tilted his head “Uhh we kinda have an exit plan already but sure man whatever you say.” Ryuji then found the keys and tossed them to Akira who unlocked the cage.

  
  


“Ahhh, it feels so good to be free again.” He then noticed the two people in front of him and cleared his throat, “Hello my name is Morgana, and I thank you both for helping me out.”

Akira then crouched down and smiled “Its not a problem Morgana, I am glad I can help.” Morgana then stared at Akira then a blush on his face came into view. This caused Akira to freeze in place like stone only thinking “ _ Oh god _ ” 

Before Morgana was going to say something truly horrifying to her she then stood up “Ok lets get out of here, we only have a couple minutes at most.”

  
  


The three of them then began going up and finally made it to the lobby, they were about to hit the room they snuck in from until about 6 guards came rushing through the hallway, stopping the trio in there path.

A booming voice then echoed through the lobby “Well, well, well look at this will you.” The three then turned to see a almost naked Kamoshida at the top of the stairs grinning. 

Ryuji seemed the most shocked of all “K-kamoshida?!” Akira then stepped in “Remember this is just the cognitive version of himself...not the real one unfortunately.” 

Now standing in the same room as the enemy, she knew something was up.

“ _ This universe is different...and i’m scared to know by how much…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh... sorry 
> 
> Please do send your thoughts and critiques it really does help a lot and makes me want to be a better writer for you all.


	4. Holes in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ok chapter at best, still trying to work out the kinks in this story and making sure it stray a bit from the main line story but not too far.

“ _Damn, I need to find a way out of this but how?!_ ” Joker was in a very sticky situation, Ryuji didn’t have his persona nor did they have their gun gear with them. “You know you three are quite stupid...well I would have expected that out of Ryuji but to think I would get two more executions!” he raised his arms up “Ah this is a good day! Girls! To me now!”

“ _Girls?_ ” Just then Joker saw two figures walk from behind Kamoshida and into his arms one of them was Ann as usual but the other made her sick to her stomach. The other girl was Akira herself looking shy and bashful towards Kamoshida “ _God I have never wanted to shoot myself more than ever._ ”

“W-What the! Ann!” Ryuji then looked over at Joker and pointed “A-and even-” but before he could finish, without breaking eye contact with Kamoshida she put her hand up to Ryuji and shushed him “Remember secrets are kept in palaces.”

Morgana then stepped in “Yea and these are just cognitive versions of people he knows! I guess this is what he thinks of the two.” Joker put her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth “ _Now's not the time to get distracted...we've got more pressing matters._ ” The shadow knights then closed. 

The cognitive version of Akira then spoke “M-master c-can we hurry this up.” Kamoshida then grinned and looked down to her “Of course kitten,” he then leaned in for a kiss but before he got to her a throwing knife went whizzing past Kamoshida scraping his lip.

He then angrily looked down to see the one in a black trench coat eyeing him. “Guards...kill them all!” was all Kamoshida could say. All hell broke loose as Morgana and Joker dodged attacks while also summoning their personas. Meanwhile Ryuji went and scrambled behind a pillar.

It proved to be too much for the two though as after taking out barely a quarter of the large army that seemed to keep on swarming the main hall, both Joker and Morgana were lying on their stomachs with the guard having their foot on them.

Kamoshida then descended the stairs keeping eye contact with Joker and when he finally got to her he crouched down and snarled at her “Do you know what you did?” With Joker still not looking up, Kamoshida grabbed her by the hair to force her to look at him. He then pointed at his lip “How dare you do this to me!Kamoshida!” 

Joker then grinned “I don’t know, I say I helped your look. You still look like a piece of shit but I think I just added glitter to that piece of shit.” Kamoshida had pure rage in his eyes and wounded up a soon to be punch.

  
  


Then Ryuji’s voice filled the hall “Hey! Kamoshida leave her alone!” Kamoshida then let go of Joker’s hair and started walking to Ryuji with a maddening look. Joker then yelled out “Get out of here Sakamoto! Go!”

“No way! I’m tired of running! I’m tired of people like this shithead ruining people’s lives and getting away with it!” Kamoshida then came close enough to where Ryuji threw a punch but missed and instead got directly hit in the stomach. Ryuji stumbled back as Kamoshida kept up the pace “Aw poor Ryuji, life is unfair huh?” Then a sickening grin occupied the perverts face “Maybe next time you'll know not to stand up for “What's right”,” Kamoshida then hit Ryuji square in the face to make him fall backwards hitting a pillar and slumping over.

  
  


Kamoshida stayed there for a while “Tch two punches and you’re done, what a waste of a human life.” Kamoshida then turned his attention back to Joker and walked towards her again. That was until the blonde got back up with his head down.

“You call me a waste? But yet you go around being an abusive, egotistical, sadistic, manipulative human being!” Ryuji then looked up at Kamoshida with a mask on his face “You and all the other adults like you are the ones who are a waste Kamoshida!” 

Ryuji then put his hands up to his face seemingly like he just found out that he was wearing a mask. He then tugged and pulled until it ripped off, spilling his blood on the floor and him screaming in pain as gusts of wind came out of nowhere knocking Kamoshida all the way to the opposite wall.

After the gust of wind died down there stood Ryuji in his old PT outfit with a smile on his face looking at his outfit “Aw yea! What's up persona!” He then looked at the huge sea of bodies and smirked “Alright Captain, let's do this!” he then charged in first making sure to take out the guards that were holding Joker and Morgana down. He kept fending off the guard successfully as Morgana and Joker got their berings. 

Now here they stood covering all angles “Sooo what's the plan?” Joker found herself asking and Ryuji’s response was predicted “I dunno, I kinda hoped you’d have one.” Joker just chuckled “Alright well, Mona you stay back and heal me and Sakamoto when needed,” she then hooked an arm around Ryuji’s neck “And we will try and make a hole to where we came from got it?”

Morgana and Ryuji smiled as collectively they gave a nod. Kamoshida then stood up from the wall and growled “What are you idiots doing!” He then pointed to the three “Kill them already!”

Just as commanded the guards charged them as the plan was now set in motion. They kept at it Joker and Arsene was proving to be an exceptional duo as they seemed to be always moving without fail for these shadows to even keep up, while Ryuji and Captain Kidd were wild and unpredictable, it was hard to comprehend who was going to attack and predict their moves.

Finally when the moment was right there was a tiny hole to where they could exploit. Joker then yelled “Morgana!Sakamoto!” They looked at Joker who was grinning “Give it all you got!” Both then saw the hole as well and also grinned.

With all on the same page they all targeted one area “Eiha!Zio!Garu!” With those collective attacks that little hole turned into a practical doorway. Joker then began running “Lets go guys!” Both Ryuji and Morgana ran like their lives depended on it and they narrowly made it out using the air duct they came in through and were now heading back into the real world.

  
  


_Real world_

Ryuji, Akira, and Morgana were all heaving like they ran 5 miles. Ryuji’s legs then gave out as now he was laying against the wall of the alleyway “What...the hell...did we just do.”

Akira then chuckled “We barely got out alive is what we did.” A cat then came up to the two and instead of it saying the usual “Meow” they instead heard “That was pretty exciting, but also really reckless, I expect better next time you two!”

Akira had a small smile but Ryuji had a different reaction “Wh-Why the hell did the cat just talk!” Akira then raised an eyebrow “You’re freaking out about this now?” The cat then spoke again “Hey watch it blonde I am not a cat!”

Ryuji then calmed down “Wait, is that you Morgana?” Morgana then seemed to smirk “The one and only!” 

“S-So you can come to our world and over in palaces?” Morgana just nodded “Yep and that's where I am going back to soon to scope it out.” “Wait you're going back in there!?” Morgana seemed confused “Well yea? Something is in there that I feel like I need and I won’t stop till I get it.” He then turned from the two “If you two want to help me out then you can, you guys seem like you can fight, till next time!”

  
  


Morgana then walked into the darkness of the alley way. There was left only Akira and Ryuji “Man I am pooped,” Ryuji then got up on his feet and smiled “The stuff you told me...about changing hearts and desires,” he then stuck his hand out “Since I can fight alongside you, I would like to join...and help change Kamoshida.” 

Akira then smiled warmly and accepted the handshake “ _I can’t seem to get rid of him...thats just Ryuji I guess, but I don’t hate it either._ ”

“Anyways it’s getting dark, you want me to walk you home Aki.” Akira raised an eyebrow “Aki?” Ryuji then smiled big “Yea it’s like a friendship nickname ya know!” Akira just shrugged “Whatever floats your boat Sakamoto.”

Ryuji looked like he was just shot “C-can you not call me that…” Akira began walking away “I don’t need you to walk me home but thanks for the offer, see you tomorrow...Ryuji.”

Ryuji then looked up and as Akira was walking towards the station, she heard in the distance “Oh hell yea!” This made Akira chuckle and shake her head.

“ _I’ve made up my mind...I just have to try harder...I won’t let any of you die...even if it’s at the cost of my own life…_ ”

  
  


After almost a 10-15 minute she finally got back to LeBlanc, she entered, Sojiro sitting at the bar with an unamused expression. “Uh hey there Sakura-san.” She had a nervous smile on her face.

Sojiro then sighed and massaged his forehead, “Do you know what time it is kid?” She then looked at her phone and flinched “Uh 8:30?” 

Sojiro then stood up “Listen kid I don’t care what you do, as long as you don’t get in trouble, but you have to understand that I have my own life outside of this shop.”

Akira nodded “Don’t worry Sakura-san it won’t happen again.” Sojiro had a small smile “Ok thanks, good night.”

“Night sir.”

As she closed her eyes it felt as if the sounds of a woman singing filled her ears. In an instant Akira opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and was now back in the Velvet room.

She then got up and walked over to the bars. She then saw the bastard, “ **Welcome to the Velvet room. I saw that you managed to get into the Metaverse. How was your first trip?** ”

“It was hell but I managed.” was all she could say really. The being then chuckled “ **It seems as though you might be able to secure your fate from ruin. But remember you need the power of bonds to be able to even come close to completing your rehabilitation.** ”

Just as he finished the alarm went off and she looked back to see the being wave at her goodbye.

_Next morning_

“ _Man I really should have had some coffee this morning._ ” was all on Akira’s mind as she was getting on the platform to the train. As she got to the large group of people that were also waiting for the train overheard two other students talking with each other.

“ Look isn't that her.” Akira thought they were talking about herself but they weren’t looking at Akira, they were looking at a girl with red hair in the front. And to affirm it the other girl asked “The one in with the red ribbon?” 

“Yea her, she’s so thin its unfair!I have my hair in a ponytail as well!” It seemed as though the Akira and the other girl were thinking the same thing “ _What does that have to do with being thin?_ ”

On the train ride she was standing next to the red haired girl who was sitting. It seemed as though the girl noticed an elderly woman and offered her a seat, but as soon as she got up a man swooped in and took it from her.

The red haired girl then tried to get the man up to no avail, Akira then stepped up to the plate cracking her knuckles acting tough, “Want me to wake him up?” 

From the corner of her eye she could tell the man was sweating a bit. The girl then shook her hands “Oh don’t worry, he must be tired and I can see why he took it.” She then turned to the elderly woman and apologized, then offered to carry her bags while on the train.

After that encounter Akira was walking towards the school now until she was stopped by the same girl. “Ah I finally caught up to you! I just wanted to say thanks.” Akira tilted her head a bit “For what?” 

“For trying to help me with that guy back there,” she then noticed Akira’s uniform “Oh you go to Shujin as well?” Akira nodded “Yea i’m a second year.”

“Oh I'm a first year, I am sorry if I was rude back there, it slipped my mind that you are my senpai.”

Akira put her hand forward a bit “Oh don’t worry about that.” The girl then looked at the time and gasped “Oh i’m almost late,” she then bowed slightly “Please, excuse me!” Then jogged out of the station towards the school leaving Akira in a confused state.

“ _Who is she?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter done finally, my schedule is all over the place at this point.
> 
> Comment your thoughts or any critiques of the chapter


	5. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a lot of things inside of Akira's mind here was one event she but on the backburner...and she will regret that she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say if you are sensitive to the topic of suicide and rape do not read this chapter.

A shadow night had just fallen over startling Joker a bit and she looked up to see Ryuji or now known as Skull in the Metaverse having his weapon on his shoulder. “Yo Joker are you good?” 

“Y-yea, sorry” she was only half lying there “ _Why am I so fixated on the girl? She wasn’t in my last journey, that's for sure…_ ” Joker just couldn’t get the red head out of her head and it was messing her up a bit.

She barely dodged an attack in the nick of time, Skull came from the back and hit the shadow with all of his might. Skull then looked at Joker with concern “Ok, something is up, you aren't this oblivious even in the real world.”

Mona then stepped in, “Skull’s right, something is on your mind Joker, and it is affecting our progression...maybe we should stop for the day.” Joker was about to rebuttal but decided not to, “ _Maybe their right...ugh this is pissing me off._ ” 

  
  


_Real world_

Ryuji stretched a bit “Mmm well that was quick.” Akira looked down “Sorry you two.” Morgana and Ryuji panicked a bit both saying “I-it’s fine,” Morgana then was beginning to leave but looked back “I'm gonna be staking out the castle a bit more, both of you should get some rest, i’ll be back on the 14th to give you two some intel.” With that Morgana left as usual.

Ryuji leaned back on the wall “A break huh?” He then shrugged his shoulders “Anyways i’m starving, wanna go to the local beef bowl restaurant? You seem to have a lot on your mind.”

Akira smiled a bit “I got nothing better to do so yea sure.” Ryuji returned the smile “Alright! Follow me, you wont regret it. The place has the best beef bowl in all of Japan!” Akira couldn't help but laugh at Ryuji’s childish antics “I wouldn’t go that far Ryuji.”

Ryuji acted offended. “I wouldn’t lie to you, what other beef bowl places in Japan are better? The one in Inaba? No way! One in Iwatodai?He-Hell no! You’ll see.”

_Ore no Beko_

The sound of slurping was heard throughout the restaurant as the owner of the noise was too busy golfing down his bowl and finished with a satisfied “Ahhh!”

While Ryuji finished his bowl in mere minutes AKira had only ate a third of hers. Ryuji then looked over “So that's how you got here huh? Man what a shitty guy!” 

“Nothing to get mad over anymore Ryuji.” 

“Nothing to get mad over! The guy almost assaulted you, you defended yourself and the bastard got away but you're punished! That's total bs!”

“Heh, you know Ryuji thanks...it kinda makes me happy that someone is getting mad over me.” Akira didn’t notice but Ryuji was flustered but quickly looked away scratching his head “Y-yea what are friends for ya know?”

Akira then started up another conversation “Hey Ryuji?” Ryuji then looked at Akira with more beef in his mouth “Mea?” 

“ _I can’t tell him...not like he will even believe me…_ ” Akira shook her head “Nevermind, just wanted to say thanks for bringing me to the best beef bowl place in Japan.”

Ryuji had a big smile and chuckled “No problem.”

Akira then went back home.

After closing up the shop for Sojiro she laid in her bed looking at the ceiling. The girl with red hair filled her mind again “ _Am I overthinking this? I mean it’s just one person, yea, yea stop worrying about it Akira._ ” With that a new day was certain.

_Next day_

“Hey Akira!” Akira turned to see both Shiho and Ann catching up to her. “Hey guys morning.” 

Akira then noticed a bruise on Shiho “Hey Shiho you ok?” Shiho seemed to jump a bit at that question “Uh yea just ya know tripped and accidentally got bonked on the head.” Akira looked over at Ann who didn’t seem convinced and neither did Akira.

Shiho then broke the silence “A-anyways we should get going or we may be late.” They reluctantly agreed and went on with their day. 

Today was basically “Kamoshida show off day” as he faced majority of his boys volleyball team. While that was going on Ryuji and Akira went to gather their own intel on Kamoshida but came up with nothing.

Ryuji punched the door on the roof,“Damn it! No one is willing to sell out that asshole!” 

“Calm down, we still have a chance we just have to have something that can change him.” Akira then rubbed her head. “ _Jeez Morgana just get here already, i’m tired of acting dumb._ ”

“Hello there team how’s it going?” Both teens looked at the chair which had a cat laying on it. Ryuji was first “Oh Morgana you’re here...wait how did you?”

“I climbed duh. They won’t allow me in the school.Anyways that's not important what’s important is that located Kamoshida’s treasure!” Morgana was now standing proud.

Ryuji tilted his head, “Uh what's this treasure thing?” With a cheeky tone Morgana responded “I’m glad you asked blonde, a treasure is the culmination of one's desire and if we steal it then we steal that desire and in turn they may change.”

Ryuji then had a lightbulb “Oh yea! Akira mentioned that before!” Morgana looked shocked and said “Wait you knew!” Akira shrugged “I knew about it but didn't think that it could change a person’s heart.” 

Ryuji smiled and put his hand in a fist, “Anyways it doesn’t matter! We have a way to change that bastard's heart!” Morgana seemed irritated a bit as he then went on to explain, “Didn’t you hear me idiot? I said they MAY change not that it was guaranteed. There is also a possibility that they could die if we take their treasure as well.”

This took the wind out of Ryuji’s sail “Wait he might die!? I don’t like the guy but no one should let another person die.”

Morgana then went to the ledge “Hey it’s up to you guys, anyways i’m outta here later!” Akira then turned to Ryuji who seemed to be in deep thought, she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder “Why don’t we sleep on it kay?” Ryuji agreed and went their separate ways.

While on her way home a thought kept popping in her head. “ _Why am I so worried about tomorrow?_ ” She then shook her head and kept going home.

The next day was the same as ever, Akira was targeted by the teacher's questions which she answered correctly every time. The final bell rang and all the students left chatting away. Akira tried to find Ann but couldn’t in the crowd.

She didn’t even see Ryuji when leaving as well. “ _He still must need more time to think. Well there goes the metaverse today._ ” As Akira was walking to the doors to go home he then saw Shiho at the doorway. “Ah Shiho how are you.” Akira noticed that the bruise still was prominent on her face.

“Oh Akira hi. Nothing just thinking.” Akira then questioned “About what? Maybe I can help.” Shiho shook her head “I'm sorry I don’t think you can, it was just a fight with Ann about something personal and she was very mad afterwards.” Akira nodded “I see, well if you want we can go try to-” 

Mishima then walked up looking as bad as Shiho did “Suzui-san? Kamoshida-san wanted to see you today to discuss the team.” Shiho then froze up as if she has seen a ghost but still spoke, “O-okay t-tell him i’ll be there soon.” 

Mishima then left limping. “A-anyways A-Akira I have to g-go speak to him.” Just when she was about to leave Akira instinctively grabbed her by the arm “Shiho don’t.” Shio didn’t even turn back all she said before shaking off Akira’s arm was “I need to go.”

As Akira got off the train that dropped her off at Central square all she could think about was Shiho. Then she saw Ann scream at her phone “And you call yourself a teacher!” The other line must have hung up as Ann crouched to the ground about to cry.

Akira then ran over “Ann whats wrong?” Ann looked up looking flushed “Akira?” Akira then helped her up “C’mon let's go somewhere a little more private.”

When they got into the shop they sat down and got waters. “He wants you to go into bed with him? And he threatens Shiho’s position...this guy…” Ann just stirred her water “I tried to tell her that I would do it so he couldn’t do anything to Shiho,” tears then flooded her eyes “But she just smiled and said it was okay!”

Just then Akira remembered and as she remembered she stood up pushing the chair away startling others in the shop.

“Ann I have to go!” Akira then ran out and to the train that takes her to school “ _How could I be so idiotic!_ ” She then remembered the signs and mentally slapped herself.

When she got to the train she saw that they weren’t coming back for a while, she growled and ran out practically out of breathe. She looked around and remembered “ _Cab!_ ” She tried to get one but it ignored her.

“Time to do a Ryuji!” She then jumped in front of a cab which luckily stopped before hitting her and as she got in the driver was yelling at her about what she was doing and she just screamed back, “I get it but right now I need you to take me to Shujin High right now! I have money so drive damn it!”

The driver grumbled and drove. It took about 12 minutes to get there. “Thanks sir!” She then dropped whatever money she had on her and booked it to the high school.

“ _The gate is still open!_ ” she then ran all the way to Kamoshida’s office and opened the door to one of, if not the most horrifying things.

Shiho was sitting along the wall trying to cover herself up with an emotionless face. Akira’s eyes then looked at the floor and without fail saw it. _Semen_. Akira's eyes widened as she looked at Kamoshida who was still trying to get his pants on and a shocked face.

Akira then gritted her teeth and yelled out “You bastard!” she went up and punched him in the face. She wasn’t thinking straight now...this was pure rage. Kamoshida stumbled back a bit.

He then looked at Akira “Did you just do what I think you did?” Akira was still in her fighting stance “I guess I did asshole.” Kamoshida just chuckled “My, my looks like I need to teach you a lesson like I did with that blond idiot...but maybe have some other kind of fun with it.”

Akira tensed up and before she knew it Kamoshida was already close to her and grabbed her by the throat. He then slammed her on the desk still with his grip on her neck.

Akira flailed trying to get out of his grasp but was of little use, “ _D-damn!_ ” he then raised his fist and swung it connecting with Akira’s face nearly knocking her out. “What’s the matter you almost done already!” He raised his fist again about to go in for another hit. Before he could, Shiho used her body to knock Kamoshida off balance.

  
  


With him off-balanced he let go of Akira’s throat. Shiho then grabbed Akira and quickly left the room before any more harm could befall them. When running away Akira told her to go into an alleyway. In the alleyway Shiho put her clothes on while Akira was sitting catching her breath, both were in silence.

Akira then broke the silence, “Shiho...did he-” she looked up to see Shiho about to break down, Shiho then fell to her knees crying. Akira then held Shiho, Akira then began crying as well only saying “I'm sorry.” Over and over again.

_Next day_

Akira woke up and looked in the mirror, she touched her bruise and flinched from the touch. When she entered the school Kamoshida was there patrolling, it made her blood boil from just seeing this sleazeball of a man.

Kamoshida then noticed Akira and did his usual cocky smile “Ah Akira just the girl I wanted to see, on June 5th I plan to tell the board about your little stunt,” he then got close enough to whispered in her ear, “but that can change if you want.” Akira pushed him away, she looked and was pissed at the man afterall.

Kamoshida smirked and shrugged “Well looks like you’re gonna get your life ruined,” it seemed his whole demeanor changed as he lowered his voice and looking at Akira with disgust “Now get to class.”

“Gladly,” she then walked right past him and went into her classroom. She saw Ann, “Hey morning Ann,” Ann then looked at Akira “Oh morning A-, what happened to your face?” 

“Oh just some fight I got into with another person...hey do you know where Shiho is?” Ann looked down “She said she was going to stay home today, says she wasn’t feeling good. I just hope I can patch things up when she comes back.” 

Akira put a hand on her shoulder “You will, you are Ann herself and I am sure Shiho can’t stay mad at Ann.” Ann then chuckled “I hope you’re right…”

Class then began and all that was on Akira’s mind was Shiho still. “ _Today is suppose to be the day she...but it seems as though that changed,_ ” Akira looked out and saw the time, “ _It’s almost time...screw it._ ”

Akira then stood up raising her hand, grabbing the attention of everyone, the teacher saying unenthused “Yes Kurusu?” 

“Can I go to the bathroom, I forgot to go before class.” Teacher sighed, rubbing his forehead “Yes you may go...but make it quick.”

She then ran upstairs to the rooftop and low and behold Shiho was there, on the ledge. “ _Damn it!_ ” Akira then called out to Shiho, “Shiho get off the ledge!” 

Shiho turned to see Akira with a desperate expression, Akira noted that Shiho’s eyes...they were dead, like a doll. “Akira, please leave. I messed up and now you are going to get in trouble.”

“I don’t care about that Shiho! Think about this, what would Ann do if you died!” Just saying Ann’s name seemed to bring life to those dead eyes. Akira then used her calm voice while slowly coming closer to Shiho, “Ann would be heartbroken, she wouldn’t think straight without you!”

Shiho had tears in her eyes and looked at Akira which made Akira’s heart drop, “Please take care of Ann in my place Akira,” she then stepped back off the ledge. Akira screamed “No!” The last words Akira heard from Shiho was “I’m sorry.” 

Akira tried to grab Shiho but her hand barely missed her foot and saw Shiho fall until she heard a sickening crack. Akira with her arm stretched out over the ledge, trembling. She then stepped back from the ledge, Akira then tripped on her own feet.

She was now sitting, still trembling, she covered her mouth. Akira then heard students come out with gasps and mumbling, but one voice towered over them all, “Shiho...Shiho!” Ann kept on saying her friends name to no avail and even Akira knew when Ann broke down holding her friend’s body.

Akira went into the fetal position sobbing with the same phrase going on and on, “You can’t save them,” and Akira told herself,

“I really can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the first time I have did two updates in one week, guess I got more time surprisingly. But I gotta say it thank you all for 25 Kudos it means a lot!


	6. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh. Thank you guys so much for the support! Do anticipate more soon!

The event keeps replaying in her head. Shiho falling backwards...Akira not being able to save her...instead killing her. The school called off classes so the police could do their investigation. Now it was Sunday...no school.

Akira hadn’t slept since the incident, every time she closes her eyes all she sees is Shiho falling with that content smile of hers. Hell Akira hasn’t even left her bed, only to shower and go to the bathroom. Other than that...it was too good for her.

No eating and no sleep, Akira couldn’t bear the thoughts that she was the reason for everyone she knew to die. The floorboards could be heard creaking and moaning. ” _ Sojiro is coming… _ ”

“Hey kid…” her back was to the man housing her. Soon the smell of food lingered in her nose and the sound of her stomach erupted causing her pain. She wanted to eat...but how could someone like her do that...she had no will...had no hope.

Sojiro did an audible sigh, probably looking at the untouched food at the table. “You need to eat kid, this isn’t healthy, I get that your friend died but-” she slightly turned to him with an angry glare “Get out.” was all she could muster. 

Sojiro looked at her for a second and looked away and whispered to himself “Not you too.” He then set the food down and left downstairs. Akira then fell on her back looking at the ceiling “If I hadn’t made Shiho turn around, she would be alive right now…” tears once again filled her eyes and she covered her face in her pillow.

Soon for the first time, she could sleep in a long time.

**“Well, well look who we have here?”** The voice awoke Akira, she then sighed **.** Akira got up from her bed and walked over to the cell door. “ **This is really interesting, who would have thought such an insignificant life can drive man mad?”**

Those words. Insignificant life. She saw Shiho smiling genuinely in her head, the only thing was that she was heading to her death. Akira widened her eyes and gritted her teeth “Shiho isn’t some insignificant life you heartless bastard!” Just then a baton hit her knuckles having Akira yell out in pain falling to the floor in the fetal position. Justine then yelled at Akira “How dare you say that to our master inmate!”

“Igor” then raised his hand “ **That is enough Justine, it seems as though this is a lost cause.** ” Akira couldn’t stand up because she was too weak. The alarm then went ablaze. “ **I do hope you figure this out trickster or else...there will be more casualties.** ”

She woke up from the sunlight hitting her face causing her to groan. She then got up and got ready. She briskly walked past Sojiro and went to school. Surprisingly her body was still somewhat functional...to some degree.

When going to the school gate she saw Ryuji leaning against the pillar to the entrance. Once he saw her it seemed he wanted to talk to her about something but she tried to speed walk past to no avail. Ryuji then grabbed Akira’s hand, “Akira are you ok? You look like hell. We need to get you to-” Akira then slapped his hand away, shocking Ryuji. “Get the hell away from me.” She then tried walking inside the building but once again was stopped by Ryuji, “Akira please, I’m worried about you!” Akira wanted to break down but she knew she couldn’t.

Instead, she did the one thing she knew would have Ryuji stop following. She turned around and grabbed him by the collar and raised her fist like she was about to punch him, “ _ Sorry Ryuji...but this is for the best. _ ”

She practically talked through her teeth, “Get the hell away from me you failure of a human being.” In an instant, the facial expression on Ryuji’s face indicated she had done it, pain. She then pushed him to the ground and went inside leaving a dejected Ryuji sitting on the ground with a sea of students staring at him.

Today was the funeral for Shiho in the auditorium with the murmurs of students filling the air until teachers began their talks about Shiho commemorating her. Then of course Kamoshida took the stage.

Akira’s blood boiled just seeing him and she was sure Ann’s was too. Kamoshida began his bs saying how she was such a wonderful athlete and teammate. It was fine until he said, “But my team will prevail and we will win the championship!” That was the last straw she then got up from the back and left.

“ _ Damn bastard! Of course, he would do that!” _ As she was walking her condition hit her like a truck. She had been mostly ignoring the pain for so long that now it just came in a rush. She then got lightheaded and stumbled to a bench and practically falling on it breathing heavily. “ _ So...is it almost over? Is my suffering enough yet?”  _ She then chuckled to herself, “ _ God I really am this weak huh? _ ”

The world was practically spinning until she finally passed out.

Akira then opened her eyes to a ceiling fan above her. Groaning she sat up to a voice next to her beginning, “Oh you’re up!” Akira then looked to her left and saw the familiar red-haired girl from the train sitting down with a video of someone holding a ribbon playing in her lap. Akira looked to her left at the clock and saw it was the end of the day.

“The nurse left for her break so I opted to stay here when you wake up.” The girl smiled innocently. Akira looked at her for a minute and then looked at the bedsheet. “Why the hell did you help me?” From the corner of her eyes, she could see the girl’s head tilt a bit. “Why wouldn’t I? My senpai helped me out before so why not help her out when she needs help?”

Akira gripped the bedsheets in a tight fist. “Ah! The nurse also told me that you were emaciated! How could you do that to yourself!” She then reached below and dropped a bento box on Akira. The girl then crossed her arms “We aren’t going to leave until you eat every last bite of that box!”

Akira could only look stunned at this random kouhai that was showing this kind of kindness to her. “Tch,” Akira then rolled overlooking away from the girl, “Thanks for the kindness but no thanks, I don’t want to be saved.”

“If you don’t want to be saved then why are you still here senpai?” Akira froze up as the girl continued speaking, “To me, if you really wanted to die senpai, then you would’ve already done it. When I saw you on the bench, it kinda reminded me of myself in a way.” Akira then turned around and grabbed the girl by the collar.

“Like hell you can relate with me you-” Akira then noticed the girls’ eyes, they seemed lifeless as a doll. “I do believe that I can relate to you senpai, your friend, Shiho died recently and it’s ok to feel like this and ask for help.”

Akira then tightened her grip on the girl’s collar “I don’t need help! Helping doesn’t make things better!” Akira could feel her tears start coming out “If I hadn’t tried to stop Shiho...Shiho would still be alive!” Her grip loosened as more tears streamed down Akira’s face. “Every day I live with the fact that I couldn’t save her. That I was one to end her life, and now  **I WANT TO TAKE MY OWN!** ”

She then felt a hand push her forwards and now she was in the arms of the girl she threatened. Being held like this...was soothing almost, for the first time here she felt safe. The girl then began “You shouldn’t think like that, Shiho wouldn’t want that nor your other friends who need you the most right now.”

Akira then had a mental image of all the confidants she had helped in her past life. “ _ She’s right...I still have so much to do.”  _ Then the memory of Shiho saying “Please protect Ann,” she may have been referring to Ann only but it would be applied to everyone that needs it.

Akira then hugged back into the embrace and they stayed like that for quite a while.

After eating the bento box the two were now at the front gate of the school. “Now remember you need to eat small portions to gain back strength the healthy way got it.” Akira then lightly chuckled “I got it, to think I’d be mothered by a person that is younger than me.” The girl then giggled “Life works in mysterious ways I guess.”

Akira looked at the girl who was smiling “Yea...I guess it does.” 

“Oh!” The girl then pulled out her phone and gasped “Sorry senpai but I got to run! My dad is getting worried!” She then ran to the station.

“Ah! Wait!” The girl then turned to Akira.

“What’s your name?”

The girl then did the most innocent smile Akira has ever seen, “Yoshizawa Kasumi! Future Olympian gymnast!”

Akira then smiled to herself, “ _ Looks like I was the one that got saved this time. Thank you Yoshizawa. _ ”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Akira pain train is at a stop for right now but it will be back trust me on that ;)


	7. Another one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with another chapter, hope you all enjoy

For the next few days, Akira has spent her time up on the roof away from everyone during lunch and hasn’t spoken to anyone in those days as well. Sometimes Kasumi would be up there to enjoy her lunch and both would usually have very fond conversations.

It was actually pretty fine for her...but of course, she knew she had to go back...go back to mementos. The day she felt something was wrong was when she haven’t seen both Ann and Ryuji at school. The entire day she had been worried and the more she thought about it, she had seen them together more lately.

Then when Ms.Kawakami was doing roll call she had been thinking even harder. “ _ Could they have…? No, he wouldn’t _ !” Knowing the kind of guy Ryuji was she felt like he and potentially Ann were in trouble. Akira then stood up causing a huge commotion and apologized as she darted out of the classroom. She quickly made it outside and into the alleyway, they normally go in to enter the metaverse.

After the transition from real-world to the metaverse and ran to the castle. She then stopped in her tracks and used her third eye and was shocked to find that the security was extremely tight. “ _ Damnit Ryuji! They were expecting me after they saw him!” _

She shook her head and sighed then began running to the air vent. She then booked it to the room where Kamoshida had kept Ann captive before and sure enough she could sense they were in there. As she busted through the door she saw Ryuji and Mona being held down by one guard and Kamoshida next to a captured Ann.

Everyone was now staring at the intruder who had just busted in. Ryuji and Mona both had the same reaction to their female wildcard, “A..Akira?”

“Sorry i’m late you two, had to think things through.” She then looked at Kamoshida who now had his guard’s swords on the throat of Ann, Kamoshida then smirked “Put your hands up and surrender or else…” he snapped his finger and the sword slowly dragged a bit across Ann’s throat to where blood was drawn. Akira flinched “Ok, ok you bastard,” she then dropped her knife and put her hands up.

“Guards!” his men then grabbed Akira by the arms and made sure they were behind her. Kamoshida then walked up to the captured Akira while smiling. He then got real close to her “Well when you aren’t all feisty you seem quite doable,” he then mocked her by doing a baby voice “and ill make sure you kiss my boo boo’s away,” then his voice got dark once more, “while I have my own fun!”

Ryuji from the back then screamed out “You bastard! First Shiho...now...now this! You aren’t even hu-!” The guard then stabbed Ryuji in the shoulder blade and he screamed in pain from the impact. 

“Ryuji!” Akira then turned back to Kamoshida “Ill do whatever you tell me just let them go damnit!” Kamoshida just laughed maniacally, “Do you really think you’re in any position to make such demands!”

“How about this,” he then put his finger under her chin, “If you can satisfy me then I may consider it.” Akira just gritted her teeth “Tch.” 

“Then it's a deal.” He then raised his hand, “Guards! Take this thief into my quarters!” but as they were going to take her out the door Kamoshida had another plan, “Wait.” he then had a sadistic grin on his face. “Keep her here, it would be too easy for you to have privacy! SO HOW ABOUT WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE!”

Stunned silence filled the air until Akira spoke “Wh-what!?” 

“You heard me, everyone here will see the humiliation of you! So let’s get on with the show.” He then closed in and got the knife she had dropped and immediately cut her shirt in half exposing her skin.

Kamoshida then looked at the girls’ body and smirked, “Well, well, well didn’t know you taped up the goods thief. So they are bigger than what you let on.” He then leaned in presumably for a kiss and Akira not having it pulled back her head moved it forward and hit Kamoshida in the face. He then screamed in pain and shuffled back. “ _ This is my chance! _ ”

“Ann!” Akira saw Ann flinch a bit. “ _ She’s listening...good _ .”

“Ann, you can’t give up! Shiho’s actions have affected both of us! For god sake, I wanted to hurt Kamoshida for what he did to Shiho but I knew it wouldn’t change the fact that she’s gone! But we can stop this from happening to another person! If you just lay down to him what's going to change!” 

Kamoshida then ran over to Akira and decked her in the face. “You just don’t know when to shut up do ya?!” He went in for another punch but Ann’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “You’re right Akira.” She still had her head down not looking at anyone but Akira knew she was smirking.

“Shiho wouldn’t want me to sit and do nothing while I know this shit is going on!” Wind then blasted both guards that were guarding Ann to the opposite sides of the walls. “I'm mad...no pissed off,” she then broke one of the shackles, “So much so that I just want to let out my frustrations on this bastard!” She then broke the last shackle, “And avenge Shiho!” She then looked up with a mask on her face and her eyes yellow.

She then touched her mask, feeling around it, her first tug was unsuccessful but she ekpt at it and finally blood was spilled went the mask finally got off and fire engulfed her. Finally, when the fire settled there Ann stood with a fiery glare at Kamoshida and with her persona Carmen behind her. She then looked back at Carmen, “Let's do this Carmen.” Carmen then tossed her skirt and fired a fireball hitting the guard that was holding Morgana and Ryuji captive. As soon as she did Morgana cast dia on Ryuji healing the wound in his shoulder. “Ah, thanks, Mona!” Ryuji then rotated his shoulder blade for a second then turned to Kamoshida “Now then, let her go! It's a three on one!”

“Guard…” he then turned to exit, “Take care of these nuisances.” He then promptly left. The two guards that were guarding Ann started to transform and so did the one holding Akira. Akira quickly got away and regroup with the team. Now surrounded by three enemies Akira gave out her first order going back into her Joker form. “Me, Ann, and Ryuji will take care of each enemy ourselves, Mona you stay back got it?” They all nodded agreeing with the plan. “Alright, then team let's do this!”

Akira with her prior experience made quick work of her shadow, she moved so quick that she could do minor damage and retreat without taking as much as a scratch. When it was finally time, she summoned Arsene. Both of them then bull-rushed the enemy Arsene using Eiha then ending it with Akira jumping and landing on the shadow with a final stab.

Ann was quick with her shadow as well with her agility it was no problem keeping distance and firing her fireballs at the enemy. Burning them to a crisp.

Ryuji was the odd man out he was more of an up close and personal kind of fighter. He would use Captain Kidd and use zio on them, luckily stunning the shadow. He then went up to the enemy and swung his metal rod but it didn’t destroy the shadow. Due to that, the enemy swung at Ryuji connecting with its punch sending Ryuji back a bit. Frustrated he then summoned Kidd again and both went in with a physical attack both hitting with massive punches finally defeating the enemy.

They then regrouped, “Geez Ryuji can’t you plan a bit more ahead?” Morgana said as he healed him. Ryuji smiled “Hey I still destroyed it still didn’t I?” The rest of the group all shook their head and chuckled. They all then got out without dealing with any more guards luckily and they all were finally back in the real world.

Ann then leaned against the alleyway wall exhausted, “Geez that was annoying...I'm sooo tired right now.” Akira then turned back to the rest of the group and glared, “Ok now fess up who’s right idea was to go in there without any sort of plan.”

Ryuji then sighed and looked at the ground, “Ok I am sorry but you didn’t seem like you wanted to go back there after Shiho died! I was just so pissed at that bastard and had to do something! Then Ann showed up and she wouldn’t want to leave. Trust me I tried having her leave but she wouldn’t.”

Akira then sighed, “I should be sorry, I tried to make sure you never went back there as well but I forgot how damn kind-hearted you are, I should have known.” She then looked up from her hand, “Make sure though that if you want to go back, consult with the rest of us.” 

Ryuji then smiled, “Does that mean!” Akira then crossed her arms and smirked “Yes Ryuji, we are gonna make this guy have a change of heart.” Ryuji then fist-pumped, “Hell yea!” 

Akira then looked over at Ann who was watching this entire time, “You don’t have to joi-” Ann then walked up to them “Oh I am joining...that bastard deserves whatever comes at him after what he did to Shiho.”

“Well, then it’s settled!” Everyone looked down at Morgana who had his own little smile. “I think I’m done with investigating in there for now, and I think I have found his treasure alongside it as well!” 

“Woah great job Morgana!” For once Ryuji praised Morgana surprising even Akira. “Anyways lady Akira is it fine with you if I can stay with you?” Akira with a straight face put her arms up in an X “Nope, not having a cat with me especially after I take baths. Ryuji you do it” 

“Wah! My room is so cramped man! Plus I don’t even think my mom would like it!” Both Akira and Ann looked at Ryuji then he finally broke. “Gah! Fine, I’ll take the cat I guess.”

“Hey! I'm not a cat!” Ryuji just sighed and walked away with Morgana in tow, “Yea, and I’m a rocket scientist, now shut up and come on.” Both then were out of sight as they left.

Ann then asked a valid question, “Are classes even over yet?” Akira then looked at her phone, “In about an hour.” Ann then turned to Akira, “Hey do you want to spend the night at my house?”

Akira just looked at Ann with a raised eyebrow. “It’s because we haven’t spoken in a while and also it seems as though you need someone to talk to. Plus not going to lie we may have just met but I feel like I have known you forever and I kinda missed you.” Ann then smiled prompting Akira to return the smile, “Yea I guess I can stay the night if it’s ok with you.”

Thye both then went to the station chatting about recent events.

They finally got to her house and before they knew it their conversations made it all the way to nighttime. “Ah geez, it's already 9!” Akira chuckled, “I guess when you're in an engaging conversation time flies by.”

Ann and Akira then took turns taking a bath, then got dressed, were both exhausted, and ready for bed. They both shared the same bed that night and before Ann succumbed to her slumber she told Akira good night. Akira took a couple of minutes staring at Ann. Flashes of her past self came to Akira’s mind. Akira closed her eyes and took a deep breath and whispered, “Good night...Ann”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way longer than it needed to be sorry bout that.


	8. Turning point

“ **Mmm it has been a while trickster,** ” “Igor” then brought out his hand to continue, “ **I do say you are doing pretty well without me or my attendant’s help.** ” 

“Tch, I don’t need your help, you bastard...all I need are my bonds and I can prevent this “Ruin” right?” Then the being laughed, “ **You really are an amusing one I will tell you that, this game is starting to get interesting.** ” 

She gripped the bars, “This isn’t a damn game! People’s lives are at risk damn it!” The being then waved her off,”  **Right, right, mortal lives are “Important”, anyways this time seems to be up...hope to see you progress further...trickster.** ”

Akira then slowly opened her eyes and shielded them from the light and groaned....thank god it was Sunday was all she could think about.

Akira then went into the kitchen and made some coffee and eggs. Simple but good. As she sat at the table she looked out of the window and went into deep thought.

“ _ I can’t let this world trick me. It really is different than my other one. Kasumi being one example and…”  _ she then shook her head violently and stopped when she heard a voice coming in the kitchen, “You do know that will give you dizziness right?”

Akira merely chuckled, “Thanks Dr.Takamaki,” Akira then looked over to Ann who was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and panties while carrying a plate of eggs and coffee for herself. All Akira did was take a sip of her coffee while blushing a bit. 

Ann noticed, “What? You like what you see?” Akira just shrugged, “Well considering that I only like women and you dressed like that how could I not?”

This just made Ann flustered, “Wh-Wha?” Akira smirked while her hand was supporting her head, “Just kidding,” she then stuck her tongue out. “Maybe” she then took another sip of her coffee.

Ann then pouted for a bit and it caused Akira to chuckle even more. “Anyways I want to discuss something important.”

Ann then stood up listening as Akira continued, “How are you? About this whole thing…” Ann then looked down at her drink, “Ah…” Ann then began to shake a bit, “I know Shiho wouldn’t want me to dwell on her death for so long but...she was my best friend and it just hurts to know that I can never see her again...I know this will make me stronger than I already am but,” tears began to roll down her face, “Sometimes I just don’t want to feel this pain in my chest.”

She then noticed her tears and quickly wiped them up, silence between them lasted a while as no one knew what to say until Ann broke that silence, “I heard you were on the rooftop that day,” Akira then stiffened and flinched expecting a punch to her face but instead had a hand atop of hers. 

Akira looked up to see Ann smiling lightly, “Thank you for trying...I hope that she thought of her friends rather than him before her death.” All Akira could do was nod. 

After a short silence period, Ann asked what was on her mind, “So do you actually bandage them in the real world as well?” Akira’s face went completely red and then began yelling flusteredly as Ann laughed. That was a morning they both had needed.

Later in the day…

After getting scolded by Sojiro for not contacting him last night Akira went out to do some studying at the diner in Shibuya.

After a while of studying Akira fell back into her seat sighing. “ _ Yep, everything in this book is already embedded in my mind like last time. _ ” She closed her eyes and scratched her head, “Geez this school year is going to be so boring.”

“Senpai?” Akira then opened her eyes and looked up at the voice and saw nonother than the mysterious Yoshizawa. 

“Ah Yoshizawa-san fancy seeing you here.” The red-haired girl smiled, “You as well, I just came here to study for a big test we’re taking in English tomorrow.” Akira then raised her eyebrow, “Yoooou didn’t study did you?”

Yoshizawa cringed at Akira’s comment, “Is it that noticeable?” Akira then crossed one of her legs onto the other and chuckled, “Am I considered a delinquent at school,” Yoshizawa sighed and rubbed the side of her neck, “It’s just that, I’ve been busy with gymnastics and I barely get any time to study.”

Akira then thought a bit, “If you want I can help you study.” Yoshizawa then looked at Akira with amazement, “I-I don't want to impede on your studying Senpai!”

Akira waved her hand, “Eh don’t worry about that,” she picked up the book she was studying, “I practically know this book like the back of my hand.”

Yoshizawa then smiled brightly and bowed, “Thank you Senpai!” Akira smiled back, “Anything for my  _ Kohai _ . Akira then saw a hint of red on Yoshizawa’s face, it seemed she had noticed as well, and quickly sat and looked away from Akira. 

Akira then moved a bit closer to look at her face, “You ok Yoshizawa-san?” Yoshizawa then turned around quickly with her hands in front of her waving them smiling, “Y-yea l-lets just get started.” 

Yoshizawa then looked down to the English book, Akira then shrugged it off and helped her underclassman study for the test. 

After they were done the sun was already going down and they both stood in front of the diner. 

“Thank you again Senpai! I couldn’t have done it without you.” Akira smiled, “No I should be thanking you Yoshizawa-san,” the underclassman had a puzzled look but Akira went on, “If it weren’t for you my friends would probably be in some deep stuff they couldn’t bring themselves out of.”

Akira then looked past Yoshizawa, “Anyways I should get going or else boss will get pissed again,” she then went past the red-haired girl and without looking at her began to wave as she walked away, “Good luck on your test.”

“W-Wait!” Akira then stopped in her tracks and turned her head, “Can I get your email? You know like for help with studying!” 

Akira then walked back over to Yoshizawa and smirked when she was face to face with her, “If you wanted to talk to me late at night you could have just asked,” that immediately got her flustered.

“N-No! I was serious about the-” Akira just laughed and placed her hand on her underclassman’s head, “I know, I know! You know you get really cute when you get embarrassed? I'm sure any man would be lucky to marry you!” 

Kasumi nervously laughed along with Akira, “Y-Yea heh heh.”

They soon then exchanged emails and said their goodbyes and she would hear from Kasumi in test form pretty early as she texted Akira goodnight. Akira wrote back goodnight and went to bed.

Velvet room…

  
  


“ **Well, Well look at that...you have just now unlocked the Faith arcana...how interesting…”**

Akira then smirked, “What cat got your tongue bastard?” A baton then hit the bars of the cell, “Hey don’t get smart with master inmate!”

“Yea, yea I know Caroline.” The being then chuckled, “ **I will say, you did surprise me with that...to think you would get a bond that has never existed...maybe you aren’t as ill-fated as I thought.”**

“Get ready “Igor” the game has just begun right?” Akira keeping her smirk stared down the being in the eyes until the alarms came on.


	9. Valentines Day special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is canon by the way but also in a way different if you get me.

Kasumi had the longest day of her life, coach told her to fix her performance every dang time, school was super boring, and she has nothing better to do since it's her day off of practice. 

Kasumi just sighed and saw she was in Shibuya then looked up at the diner sign, " _I wonder if Senpai is here again?_ " She then walked in and saw it was very much empty but had one person with their back turned sitting in a booth with long black unruly hair. Kasumi instinctively walked over and sure enough, there was Akira reading in the book.

"Hey Senpai!" Akira then looked up from her book and to Kasumi, Akira then smiled, "Well hello to you too Yoshizawa-san," Akira then scooted over signaling Kasumi to sit down. "You here for another study session?" The question startled Kasumi a bit, why was she here? "Oh uh y-yea I got another test set up for tomorrow and since you really helped me out last time I was hoping I could get help from you again."

Kasumi then sat down right next to her Senpai and opened up a book, " _Wait I don't remember having a book on me? I guess I must've not noticed?_ " After studying a bit and having Akira show her ways to solve, soon Kasumi was lost in thought, " _Geez Senpai really knows her stuff!_ "She then turned to Akira to say how thankful she was but stopped as she just stared at Akira.

Akira was looking at the book thinking of how to solve it, it was actually pretty easy to spot when she found out the way as Akira's eyes would light up and smirk a bit, it was in simple terms...cute. That thought made Kasumi backtrack, " _Eh? What the heck am I thinking! I just met Senpai formally! I need to calm down and-"_ Kasumi then noticed Akira side-eyeing her.

Akira then smirked a bit, "You do know staring is rude Yoshizawa-san." Kasumi flared up as she tried to explain herself, "Ah! I-I was just thinking how cu- I mean smart you are Senpai! I didn't think an upperclassman would remember anything from last year!" Akira gave a chuckle that made Kasumi's spine tingle, "I guess I'm not your average Senpai then." 

Akira then turned to completely face Kasumi, Kasumi was captivated to Akira, she had never felt this way before. The light black lipstick along with that dangerous smile seem to make Kasumi freeze.

Akira's hand then went on Kasumi's lower thigh, "What's wrong Kasumi?" This startled Kasumi and made her break out of the stare, "Wha-? Uh, nothing! J-Just thankful for your help Senpai." Akira then giggled...but it sounded more...

" _Oh god was that a seductive giggle!?"_ Kasumi was now panicking in her mind as everything was moving fast but it seems her mind is kinda liking it. 

"Remember when I said you looked cute when you get flustered?" Akira's hand slithered even further up Kasumi's leg but Kasumi's mind didn't address it.

Kasumi hitched her breathe as Akira's hand was on the inside of her thigh ever so closer to the button keeping her pants on. "Y-Yea I remember..." 

Akira smiled and moved closer to where she was now whispering in Kasumi's ear, " Well I didn't lie, we are the only ones in here right now and just seeing you like this makes me...so desperate for you. Will you let me in _Kasumi?"_

Without any second to think about it Kasumi just blurted out what was on her mind, "Yes!"

She could tell Akira was smirking now as her hand went inside her pants feeling her bare thighs now. Kasumi was now breathing heavily as Akira inched closer and closer to her most sensitive part.

Just as Akira was about to reach there she then added, "Are you ready to be mine?" Once again a quick yes was answered to Akira. Just before Akira reached the promise land Kasumi's eyes shot open as her alarm clock was going off.

Kasumi sat up quickly and looked around to see she was in her bed...alone. She kept looking left and right and after stopping it hit her. She got as red as she had ever gotten, grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed.

After the scream, Kasumi freaked out, "Oh my god, oh my god!" She put her face inside her hands and groaned, "I had that kind of dream of Senpai!"

_Meanwhile over at LeBlanc..._

"Achoo! Ugh." Sojiro looked over to see the female "delinquent" rubbing her nose with a tissue. 

"Geez, kid you got a cold or something?" Akira just laughed, "No boss don't worry, probably someone talking about me."

"Tch, don't tell me you actually believe that stuff kid." Akira smiled, "No of course not just joking."

_Back to the Kasumi freaking out..._

After calming down and relaxing she...felt something...wet. She then froze, " _Oh god please don't tell me!_ " She slowly lifted the covers, after a split second she quickly grabbed the same pillow and screamed even louder.

_Later on..._

_"_ Bye, mom! Bye dad!" he was halfway outside as her father's voice stopped her in her tracks, "Hold it, young lady, come back here." Kasumi then disappointedly closed the door and went into the living room.

Her father then lowered his paper and glasses to look at Kasumi who was fidgeting a bit, "Kasumi honey why did you run down the stairs with your bedsheets, put them in the washer, clumsily fall, get back up, and run up the stairs? Now you're rushing out the door at this time?"

"Ah well funny you should ask that um well it has been a while since I had washed my sheets and I went in a hurry to study with a friend at the library." Her mother then looked confused, "Honey you washed your sheets last week."

"Well, you can never be too clean right ehehe." She then looked at her phone and put on a fake worried face, "Ah I would love to talk some more but my friend is kinda waiting right now so bye!" This time she ran out the door before her parents could ask her any more questions.

"Oh dear," Kasumi's father looked back, "What's wrong dear?" His wife just sighed, "Kasumi forgot her lunch."

_Later on in school..._

Kasumi was somewhat on edge as if she ran into her Senpai she was sure she was gonna die of embarrassment. As soon as anyone mentioned the words Akira or delinquent she would go and hide... let's just say she didn't get to class on time today.

_Lunchtime..._

Kasumi took refuge on the rooftop in order to get away from the smell of food from the other students. "God, why did I forget my lunch! Now I'm gonna starve to death!"

A very familiar voice spoke from behind her, "Would you like some of mine then?" Kasumi then jumped off the chair and screamed, "Akira! H-Hey there."

Kasumi tried to refuse but Akira was too stubborn and now Kasumi found herself sitting right next to Akira eating curry. It wasn't as bad as Kasumi thought it would be though, they talked pretty normally about school and activities.

"Oh I have been dying to ask you this Yoshizawa-san!" Kasumi had a confused look and the next thing she knew Akira was holding onto Kasumi's hands, "Please, please, please teach me how to move like you in gymnastics!" Kasumi was as bright as a strawberry and her mind malfunctioned and a quick yes was bestowed upon her Senpai.

Akira seemed to light up at the answer, "Thank you so much!" she then hugged Kasumi and all she thought was, " _Yep gonna die of heart failure."_

Akira seemed to notice what she was doing and quickly backed off, "Oh I am so sorry I was just very excited, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." Kasumi quickly lost her blush and smiled, "Don't worry about that kinda stuff I understand, trust me I don't mind if you do those sort of things."

They continued to talk until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. They said their goodbyes and didn't see each other the rest of the day.

Later on...

Akira was now laying in bed after long conversations with Kasumi that brought joy to Akira. After saying good night she turned off her phone and lights so she could rest.

Somewhere else...

Akira was walking the streets of Shibuya and saw the diner she was studying at, " _Doesn't Yoshizawa-san also study here? Maybe if I'm lucky I can see her."_

She then went inside to see the place empty except for one booth which held the familiar red-haired girl reading her textbook. She then went over and it seemed as though Yoshizawa noticed, she then looked up to Akira and smiled, "Ah hello there _Senpai_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh I thought about an ending like this and I think it's pretty alright. What were your thoughts on the chapter though?


	10. Control

After going back in and out consistently out of the castle and Akira's experience already in there they managed to make it to the treasure room in one week.

After walking into the treasure room Skull looked up and had visible confusion on his face, "Geez, what the heck is that?" Mona then ran in front of everyone and turned with a smug expression, "I'm glad you asked Skull," he then raised his tiny arms in the air, "This is Kamoshida's desire! But obviously we can't touch it," he then jumped up and his hand went through the "Desire".

Joker just sighed, "And how do we get this treasure, Mona," Mona keeping his smug voice, "Well my dear Joker we have to make sure it materialize and to do that we have to make sure Kamoshida knows his treasure will be taken. To do that we must do a calling card." 

Panther tilted her head, "So like a business card?" 

"W-well yea lady panther, but it will probably be a bit bigger than that." 

Skull then jumped a bit, "Alright! We're gonna get this son of a bitch once and for all!" Joker with her hand under her chin spoke up calming Skull down, "Slow your role Skull, we have to be careful still, we don't know what will happen when he finds out his treasure might be stolen." 

Panther smiled, "Cautious as ever huh Joker?" Joker looked up from the floor, "Oh sorry, just thinking for worst cases scenarios," Panther just kept her smile, "I don't mind it, it just shows how much you care for us." Joker and Panther just stared at each other for a while until Skull intervened, "Well if we are done here then I can create the calling card for us, trust me it's gonna be amazing!"

Joker looked over at Skull and raised her eyebrow, "I think I'll take care of it cause no offense but I really don't trust you with that." Skull then sulked, "You know saying "No offense" doesn't make me feel any better about that statement, please let me do it, cmon Joker!" Joker then sighed and rubbed her temple and smiled, "Alright, Alright go wild Skull." 

Skull then gave a big toothy grin, "Oh thanks Joker, you won't regret this!"

" _I'm sure I will,"_ but Joker just kept smiling, "That's good to hear. Anyways let's get out of here and get ready for tomorrow." The rest of the team nodded and they headed out.

Nightime...

Akira laid on her bed and put her phone down after saying goodnight to the rest of the group and began thinking, " _Tomorrow's the day...the day we get back at that piece of human trash!"_

That shocked Akira herself of what she just thought, " _What the hell?"_ She just shook her head and turned off her light, " _I need to get some sleep, must be tiredness."_

Next day...

Practically most of the school was in the front billboard seeing calling cards all over the wall. Akira was a little impressed even though she knew this would happen, "I have to say Ryuji you impressed me on the amount of them." Ryuji grinned, "Yea I spent most of the night making them and made sure I came early to post them up!" 

Akira then put her hand on her chin, "I do have to say though, your message was...not that good?" Ryuji's grin fell into shock, "Eh!"

Ann sighed, "Yea to be honest you kinda made it seem like it was made by someone like you." Ryuji then turned to Ann, "Not you too!" Ann, Akira, and Morgana all were amused by the way he was acting. That amusement fell as Kamosida came up to them fuming.

"Did you two shitheads do this!" 

Akira stepped up with her hands balled in her pockets, "And what proof do you have to assume that? Cause I know for damn sure you don't." Kamoshida chuckled, "Oh please keep your mouth shut smartass, you just want to get revenge after that little bitch took her own life," Akira tightened her balled fists, Kamoshida then turned around walking away, and then stopped, " You shouldn't blame me for your failed attempt to save my personal doll." 

Akira's whole body shook with rage and her breathing became erratic she then took a step forward but felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her, the hand was Ann's and she could see Ann was also furious but kept it in for her sake.

Akira took deep breaths to calm down, "Thanks, Ann." Ann nodded, "We'll get him to confess his crimes soon so you got to slow your roll," Akira then scoffed, "Geez using my own words against me huh."

"You know it...leader." Akira then looked at the rest of them, "Alright let's get this guy today," they all smiled and gave an affirmative "Hm". As they walked away talking Akira stood back and took her hands out of her pockets and opened her fists to reveal blood, she just stared at it without any expression, Akira then heard Ann's voice, "Hey Akira c'mon we're gonna be late!" Without looking away from her hand she closed it again in a fist. 

She then shoved her hand in her pocket and walked over to Ann with a smile on her face, "I'll catch up with you, just gotta go to the bathroom real fast." Ann nodded and went to the classroom.

She was at the sink washing her hand from her own blood, she then looked up from the sink into the mirror but instead of seeing her usual long unruly hair instead it was shorter and the other person was Joker but her old life, he had bright yellow eyes with a sickening grin. It shocked her, she nearly fell back on the floor. 

She was still at the sink and staring at her old life and the reflection began to speak, " **You know what you've done. You just choose to suppress it right?** " Pain then shot through her head. She grabbed her head and groaned. "Shut up. I have no idea what you're talking about!" Then the pain began to worsen and she fell to her knees as the reflection began to talk again, " **You know of the sins you have done! Accept them! You know you are no better than the people you steal the hearts of!"**

The voice was now booming, " **Why don't you just accept the fact that you will always be the reason your friends die!"** Akira then got up through the pain, "I said shut up!" She then pulled back and punched the mirror shattering it. She stood there for a second with her fist still on the mirror huffing like she just ran 5 miles. Luckily it seems as though no one was around to hear her outburst.

She sighed in relief, " _At least they can't pin property damage on me._ " After washing up she then went to class without any issue and finally, it was almost the end of the day.

Alleyway...

Ryuji was practically shaking in anticipation, "Ok, are we ready?" Akira side-eyed Ryuji, "Yea its time, lets change his heart everyone."

After transporting to the Metaverse they went straight to the treasure room and saw the biggest crown any of the other three had ever seen. Skull seemed to vocalize what everyone was thinking, "Holy cow! How the hell are we gonna take this!"

Joker then turned to Skull and Mona and gave her best smile, "Well boys time to impress us ladies." Both Skull and Mona seem to want to say something but both then gave up and went over to the crown and picked it up.

After a couple of minutes of struggling, they finally made it to the door but then the crown lifted up from both the boy's grasps. It then shrunk down as it went to the person doing the manipulation who was none other than the shadow version of Kamoshida.

"Wow you people are pretty dumb for thieves, but I expect nothing less from you all."

Everyone then got in a ready stance as they were prepared for battle. Kamoshida laughed like a madman as he transformed into his disgusting form. Immediately Joker gave out orders. "Mona you need to go and take that crown off his head. Your small and agile so I can see you making it fastest." 

Mona grinned, "Mwehehe, gotcha Joker keep him occupied!" he then quickly went behind a pillar to hide. Joker then looked at Panther, "Panther you will take Mona's position for healer got it?" Panther nodded.

"Skull you will boost my attacks. After that, me and you give him hell you hear me?" Skull grinned, "Oh yea Joker! Let's do this!" Joker then got back into position, "Ok let's do this team!"

Immediately Ryuji yelled out "Tarukaja!" Joker then immediately felt the boost as she ran towards Kamoshida, dodging and weaving his attacks. He tried to attack with his hand to squish her but missed, Joker then ran up the arm and jumped to where she was over Kamoshida.

Kamoshia yelled, "Oh no you don't!" he then put both his hand on his crown holding onto it and it just made Joker grin, " Wrong move!" she then slashed his right eye as she fell to the floor. Kamoshida yelled in agony holding onto his right eye. 

He then thrashed wildly and Joker was dodging fine but then she was hit by his long tongue. " _Damnit forgot about that!_ " She landed on her fours and felt her pain be relieved as she knew it was Panther giving her healing. She looked back and saw Ann nod and Joker nodded back.

"Skull make sure you focus your attacks on the cup! He can heal from it!" Just as Skull turned back to Kamoshida he was hit with a hand by Kamoshida sending him into Joker both falling back. He then took his fork and ate the legs from the cup, now Kamoshida was fully healed laughing.

"You fools you won't be able to defeat me! Before I destroy you all I guess I can show you my Gold medal spike! Mishima get out here!" Just then a cognitive Mishima beaten up came up with a volleyball, "Here you go master Kamoshida!" Joker then turned back to everyone and shouted, "Take cover!" Both Panther and Joker hid behind one pillar as Skull hid on the other side as Kamoshida jumped from the ground and hitting the ball set up by Mishima creating a giant explosion.

Joker then tighten her grip on her dagger and exploded from the pillar zooming towards the cup. "Damnit Mishima get out of my sights! Get me the girl!"

Joker was about to slash the cup until another cognitive person went in front of her stopping Joker in her path. That cognitive person was Shiho in a bunny getup. Joker was in shock, " _W-wait...she never was...how...why?_ " 

The Joker just stood there as she can hear the muffled cries of her teammates telling her to get out of there but she couldn't. She was too stunned to see Shiho...just as she was about to say something a giant hand crushed both of them. 

Akira was now on her stomach as she could feel her ribs crack under the pressure of Kamoshida's hand and when he finally lifted his hand Akira was staring straight at the mangled body of Shiho. Joker just laid there staring, flashbacks then came to her as she kept remembering the way Shiho's body was after the impact with the ground.

As she was laying there she could hear Mona yell out something she couldn't comprehend and eventually heard Kamoshida yell out... Joker knew they had won...but why did she not feel happy. Her heartbeat was wild as the body of cognitive Shiho dissipated in front of her. 

Joker then tightened her grip on her pistol as she got up and walked over to Kamoshida who was held at gunpoint by the others. Just as she got over Skull said something to her...but all she could hear was ringing in her ears.

She now was standing over a cowering Kamoshida as what he saw wasn't a person...but more of a maniac. She showed no emotion as her eyes went wide and lifted up her pistol. She then hit Kamoshida in the face with the butt of the pistol already drawing blood from him. 

_More._

_*Whack*_

More.

_*Whack*_

More!

_*Whack!*_

MORE!

*Whack!*

MORE!MORE!MORE!MORE!

* _WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!*_

She was about to hit him with the pistol even more but then was pulled back by a crying Panther and the ringing stopped, "STOP JOKER PLEASE!" As she heard Panther cry behind her she saw the mess she created as Kamoshida was a bloody mess laying on the floor, Joker could even see dents in the head she created. Somehow he was still alive. Both Skull and Mona were around Kamoshida keeping him alive.

She then looked back and saw Panther hugging Joker crying in her back, "Panther...I...I'm so sorry." She then put her hand on Panther's arm that was around her neck. Kamoshida's shadow somehow was still able to speak, "I...I...I'll...confess..." he then turned into light and was gone the next minute. The castle began to rumble and everyone hauled it to the exit.

Alleyway...

Everyone was silent as they stood there in the alleyway. Akira put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I showed that you guys...I'll head off...celebrate without me." She then walked to the station.

As she was on the train she remembered what happened after the first hit. After the first hit, Kamoshida laid on the ground in pain. Akira then went on one knee and hit Kamoshida with the butt of her gun again and again 8 times to be exact. After each hit, more and more blood spilled out of Kamoshida and some went onto her mask and face but she didn't even care.

After remembering that Akira put her head into her hands. " _Why? Why did I lose control?!_ "

After the train ride, she went to a store and bought flowers, then went to the cemetery, finally she found Shiho's grave, she kneeled in front of the grave after resting flowers in front of the grave. 

"I knew you'd be here..." Akira already knew who it was. "Didn't you hear me, Ann? Go celebrate with the others...Kamoshida will soon confess."

"It's kinda hard to not celebrate with our leader." Akira just scoffed, "Some leader I am then...I let a girl die right in front of me and damn near killed the bastard who did this to her without him repenting."

Ann fell silent and no one said a thing for a hot minute. Akira then broke the silence, "Ann you and the others should stay away from me...when I lost control and started hitting Kamoshida I felt so happy doing it...I didn't want to stop," tears once again pooled her eyes and she laughed a bit, " Am I worse than Kamo-" She then was slapped, Akira was shocked as she slowly turned towards Ann who also had tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! How can you even compare to him! He was a monster and you stopped him, yes you lost control but we stopped you from doing further damage. He hurt so many people and even killed our friend. You are nothing like him and you never will because I will be with you to stop you!"

Akira stared at Ann with amazement as she ignored the stinging pain from her cheek. Ann then pulled Akira into a tight hug, "I don't ever want to see you like that ever again. I won't leave...not ever. Next time tell me...so I can help you hold back," she then let go but her hands still on Akira's shoulders and both staring at each other, Ann then smiled, "Ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a crazy stupid idea but I want you guys to kinda decide the outcome of this. I know it's stupid but I really always wanted to do this kinda thing and trust me I'm going to do this with my other story Fake Reality but anyways it is up to you guys on the outcome. It will go until at least next Monday. Most of you might not vote but that just gives you more incentive as if only one person votes then they will win the outcome.
> 
> Should Ann and Akira's relationship be more than just friends or will it be just friends? YOU DECIDE!
> 
> And yes I know it shows that I'm a lazy idiot but I am just interested in what you guys would want. Don't worry Kasumi is still going to be big in the story just remember this is the beginning part we just got done with Kamoshida's palace.
> 
> But anyways I hope this chapter was entertaining enough.


End file.
